Gods
General info There are three types of gods, the four ancient or first generation goddesses. The two second generation gods which were both accidentally or purposely created. And the third generation gods who came into existence overtime as they drew their power from the Isto and people's beliefs. Ancient goddesses There are four ancient gods and each represents a core aspect of reality. * Locus (space) * Avum (Time) * Missa (Matter) * Avis (Energy) The ancient goddesses existed before reality itself. These goddesses were in a titanic struggle against one another and as their measures grew more extreme a gargantuan explosion happened. This gave birth to the universe and forever bound the goddesses to it. As a result when the goddesses left the realm and returned to the heavens they left behind a relic as a direct link to them, known as the source. The source is a relic so powerful that it can be used to control reality itself. The source consists of four equal pyramidic parts each representing a goddess and her essence. The source is thus often depicted as a diamond consisting of four smaller pyramids. (See image to the right) The source in fact is so powerful and so connected with the universe that it radiates out an almost constant background energy. This energy is easily mistaken for magic, because it seems very much alike. While it is actually more akin to tapping into and using an already existent power. Those who could tap into the Isto became known as Istarians. Currently the exact resting place of the source is unknown but it's believed to be in the sealed sacred realm of Caeli. Secondary Gods There are two secondary gods, gods who were created with purpose or by accident directly or indirectly by the ancient goddesses. * Akui, the demon king, bringer of death and chaos. * Luceria, defender of light, life and order. With time a secondary god manifested itself. Born from all the negative energies present in the Isto. These negative energies were a collection of dark deeds and feelings from the people of the land. This god thus became a natural counterpart to all good in existence. The name of this god was Akui the demon king. Akui was not a living being and sought for no more than the absolute destruction of anything good. He was however not only very powerful, but also extremely intelligent and had no trouble manipulating people. Akui then finally made an attack on the surface in the hope of creating eternal chaos and suffering. However two of the ancient goddesses disagreed with this, but unable to act without the consent of the other two goddesses, they created a secondary god of their own. This god was created from a pure hearted Lucerian who would become the counterweight to Akui. Luceria would go on to defeat Akui with the help of the people of the lands, but was left to die herself at the end of it all. Tertiary Gods There are many tertiary gods, all of them came into existence like Akui. They are manifestations of emotions, acts and beliefs held by the people of the universe. Most of these gods came into existence after the Shattering event. Some of the notable gods are, the gods of: * Life and Death * Health and Sickness * Riches and poverty * Peace and War * Love and Hatred But there are still plenty more. All Tertiary gods exist in duality, in other words they represent both the positive and negative of one concept. This was purposely done by the Ancient gods to prevent another Akui and Luceria incident from happening. They could however not stop the Tertiary gods from forming as this is a natural side effect of the Isto. The ancient goddesses can however destroy or create their own tertiary god at will, as long as they all agree on it. Tertiary gods are extremely powerful as they can nearly fully control their domain. But they are subservient to the secondary gods and the ancient goddesses. They after all only exist like the universe because the goddesses made them or allowed them to develop.